The present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector including a connector body for receiving an insulation cover removed end of a coaxial cable inserted into one end of the connector body, a terminal pin having a connection to be fitted with the core of the coaxial cable and provided in the connector body to extend from the other end of the connector body opposite to the one end, cable fixing means connectable to said one end of the connector body and clamping and sealing the inserted coaxial cable when the cable fixing means is connected to the connector body, and additionally reinforcing sleeve means to be fitted in the cylindrical external conductor of the coaxial cable to reinforce the external conductor when the coaxial cable is clamped.
Such a coaxial cable connector has been known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 62-271,381. In the disclosed coaxial cable connector, reinforcing sleeve means consists of a reinforcing sleeve separately formed from a connector body. The reinforcing sleeve has an outer diameter slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the external conductor of a coaxial cable and an enlarged annular lip having an outer diameter substantially equal to the outer diameter of the external conductor of the coaxial cable. After the reinforcing sleeve has been fitted in the external conductor of the end of the coaxial cable whose inner and outer coatings have been removed, the coaxial cable is inserted into one end of the connector body. When the end face of the enlarged annular lip of the reinforcing sleeve inserted in the external conductor of the coaxial cable abuts against the corresponding abutment surface in the connector body, a cable fixing-means is threadedly engaged into the one end of the connector, thereby sealingly clamping and connecting the coaxial cable to the connector body.
In the prior art connector, however, it is needed to insert the reinforcing sleeve as a part separate from the connector body into the external conductor of the coaxial cable. Moreover, the end face of the reinforcing sleeve fitted in the external conductor is not necessarily maintained in an abutment against the corresponding abutting surface of the connector body at all times.
Furthermore, owing to practical working, manufacturing and used conditions, it is impossible to bring the end face of the reinforcing sleeve into completely close abutment all over the end face against the corresponding abutting surface of the connector body and always to keep this complete abutment. However, if the close abutment of them is not always completely maintained, there is a tendency of leakage of internal electromagnetic waves or disturbance of external electromagnetic waves to occur.
In using this coaxial cable connector for transmitting aural signals and/or video signals, for example, CATV (community antenna television) signals and at the same time transmitting and receiving various control signals of computers, the leakage of internal electromagnetic waves or disturbance of external electromagnetic waves would cause malfunctional operation of controls to give rise to serious situation.